Days of Autumn
by ggbbhhhh
Summary: Steamy


Dark Forces Louie stood in the bathroom, patiently waiting for Mae to exit the shower, he wanted to get a peak of her sweet sweet crunchies, and this was the only way, to do so against her will, its just like what he did back in prison, when he got arrested for sexual assault

Louie feels like this is gonna be a fuckin nice day. he's taken his dick elongation pills, he's pickled his dick, and he's ready for some fun buns. he didn't care if it's a trap, as long as she's good to tap.

The water turns off and then, she opens the curtains, she notices Louie, "What the fuck are you doing here Louie?!" she ejaculated, and by that i didn't mean she yelled it, she said it in a tender tone, because of the fact she actually ejaculated, right in front of him, some thick ropes being sent his way, because, the shower is the best place to masturbate.

'Hello Mae!' Louie expresses, the coca cola bottles in his pockets weighing him down, 'How was the jerking?!' he yells angry that he wasn't her hands at that moment. Her perfectly curved body, that warm, pleasantly pulsating cock. Louie knew she was down for some more cumming, those tennis balls that were her testicles wouldn't lie. You can feel an erection rising, as her large, slightly scareousing eyes stare deep into you.

Only slightly. Imagining those eyes looking up at him as she would fellate his cock would be worth more than heaven could ever offer. That is, unless heaven had anthro cats with big eyes giving blowjobs.

"it was pretty good" she said in a casual tone, the final cums dripping from her succulent sausage, "Probably better than what you could muster up, you Low T Manlet", she said with a smug face, reminiscent of the most shameful channels,

"Let's put it to a test then." Dark Forces Louie said with a grin. "Jack off competition, town square. You got 30 minutes." he said. Mae raised and eyebrow and put her hand to her chin, a coy look on her face. She's agreed to this, and she's gonna be bringing anyone she can to watch. Except Gregg of course. Fuck him.

When the time has passed, Louie was standing in the middle of town, completely naked, the disgusting bratwurst and bag of jelly beans he called genitals hanging down, lightly brushing the ground, he was serious about it this time, unlike back in prison, Mae slowly walked to her position across from him, a white robe on, she flings it off to expose her beautiful body, Louie's cock got instantly erect, like it defied physics, she's just THAT good, and when this happened, he almost hit her upside the head with it, if it weren't for her split-second cat reflexes, he took this as a challenge, a testimate to his aiming abilities, Saladin did train him to be a sniper in the Red Army after all.

"This is gonna be fucking epic, bro!" said Germ, his hydracock in full bloom this fine day. "Fucking agreeeee." yelled Be

Once Mae was fully erect, which was a challenge, as she had to stare at Louie's disgusting used waterhose he called a phallus, those filled garbage bags he called testicles not helping either (she only god hard because of Germ's Hydracock, lets not full ourselves here), Trap!Danny walked out between them and counted down from three to one, and fired a revolver up into the air, signifying the beginning of the challenge

"And you're off!" he screamed, Both Louie and Mae bringing their hands to their massive meat poles, rubbin' and jerkin' real fast, occasionally slapping too, wanting to show off the other that they were the best cummer in town

This was proving difficult for Louie, without lube, Mae, on the other hand, had such a huge member, she was able to just lick it with her cat tongue to produce blood, which acted as a fantastic source of lube. Louie, however were stuck with nothing but your own spit. This was, until, Lori Meyers decided to throw him a bone.

By a bone, of course, we mean a scorching hot pumpkin spice mocha., the searing pain awoke Louie's inner masochist, he started to cream instantly. There was a challenge, however, the mocha seared the flesh at his tip, The cum couldn't escape! This, was urgent

Suddenly, Germ with the big dick throws a stick of dynamite at the two of them. It was far enough away to just singe the skin off at Louie's tip, all the buildup from beforehand suddenly exploded into the air.

Mae looked up with shock, "Holy shit!" Bea screamed, shattering possum springs away from the rest of the continent, forming an entirely new island nation

Louie screamed a scream of pleasure as this massive ball of man juice hurled through the air at Mae, it made contact with her, providing a massive popping sound as the force of the impact shot Mae back harder than if an explosion went off right infront of her, it was certainly more lethal as well, but it didn't kill Mae, she was trained in the art of taking cumloads, like a good little cumslut~ for a second she wallowed in the puddle of creamy white filth, before standing up, the cum pouring off of her silky cat fur, leaving her fully dry, Louie watched on as he was sure he bested her at this challenge, but then, it happens Mae widened her stance much like a sumo wrestler, the imense force of her legs stomping down on the ground cracked the pavement, as her thighs was much thick, she then grabbed her cock with both hands, jerking it forward with great speed, letting out a shriek that sounded like the culmination of a thousand banshees all screaming in unison, and then, two massive white serpents ereupted from her cock, jetting straight at Louie, one came from the front, one from the back, both impacting Louie at once, drilling through his torso and causing a cum-splosion! killing him instantly!

The crowd was shocked. Louie had been bested, the funeral already being planned for next week. It doesn't help the possum springs township would have to deal with becoming a new island nation. Right as you were about to be carried off the scene, the bullet from danny's gun flew down from the sky and hit gregg in the top of his skull, killing him instantly. The entire crowd cheered, except Bea, as she knew if she cheered the world would explode. Danny became erect with his new dick he had installed at the doctor's office, and started cumming some white, gooey confetti at the crowd. The end.


End file.
